Preston Alcott
'Preston Alcott '''is a main character in the tenth season, ''Genesis, as a chemistry professor who is investigating unprecedented biblical plagues as they occur around the world. He made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)." Appearances ''Genesis'' Preston Alcott made his first appearance in "Jour de Sang (Part One)" when he vacationed to Paris, France. He was a professor of chemistry at the University of San Francisco until he was promoted to Department Chair after saving the President of the University's son from drowning in San Franciscio Bay. The act of heroism was controversial, however, as the son was a masterful swimmer. Many believed Preston purposefully drowned the boy to get his promotion. Because of the rumors, he cancelled his trip to Paris in August, but eventually went in October when a fire broke out in the chemistry building, rendering him a useless employee for two weeks. Preston arrived in Paris and met up with his colleague and friend, Dr. Cartier Fleuve, who cancelled his hotel reservation and brought him to his own apartment. It was revealed in passing that Preston was once in a short relationship with Chiara Chastain, another scientist. Before Preston and Cartier reached the apartment, they made a short stop at Cartier's office due to a last-minute appointment made for Cartier's services. The patient in question was Liam Porter, who was possessed by an unknown force. Preston witnessed Liam speak his Verse in English for the first time and proceed to go outside and turn the Seine River to blood. In "Jour de Sang (Part Two)," Preston ran into Chiara and they discussed the possibility that God was involved in the Plague. Chiara refuted the theory, but Preston only suspected it more as the days in Paris went on. He witnessed Liam's Consumption end, after which he learned of the terms 'Consumption,' 'Envoy,' and 'Gospel.' He bid Chiara farewell before traveling back to the States. In "Doomed (Part One)," Preston flew to Las Vegas to visit an old college friend and fling, Debra Walker. Before arriving at her house, Debra's daughter, Ava Walker, was Consumed. Preston warned Ava not to call the hospital as he knew what was happening to her. He then summoned Chiara to Las Vegas to help investigate the Second Envoy. When he went to inspect Ava, the Plague of Frogs descended. He and Chiara went to Lake Mead in Doomed (Part Two) to try to find water discrepancies, but were unsuccessful. He joined Chiara under Alistaire MacGuaire's employment, though was reluctant to work with Alistaire. He made it clear that saving the Envoys was his top priority. On Day Six, he witnessed the end of the second Plague and learned from Ava that she saw a Burning Bush. In "The Burning Bush," Preston and Chiara arrived in Beijing, China, the site of the Third Plague (Lice). After getting infected upon entry to the city, he got his head shaved in the same hospital in which Xue Yunqi was Consumed and detained for a mysterious illness. After extracting the Gospel from him, he waited until he woke up. He said he was delivering the "Gospel of Air," as opposed to the Gospels of Water from the previous two plagues. In "Leprosem Princeps," Preston and Chiara arrived in London, England, and were transported immediately to Buckingham Palace where Prince George had been Consumed as the Fourth Envoy. The Plague of Bugs erupts on live television due to a mishap with the BBC, leading to the Envoys and their Gospels being leaked to the widespread media. Preston spoke briefly with Pope Francis I about the plagues; the Pope said they were there to lead them out of bondage. Preston witnessed Prince George's awakening when another Gospel of Air was delivered. Afterward, the royal family bid them farewell and good luck with finding the Fifth Envoy. In "Upon Your Cattle," Preston traveled with Chiara and Alistaire to Australia to investigate the ongoing Plague that was eradicating the cattle and livestock population across the continent. At the end of the episode, Preston and Chiara joined hands and neither pulled away. In "Usaha Majeraha," Preston had a dream in which he saw Jerre Lingala delivering his Gospel. He was never able to find him personally; Alistaire had him extracted and flown to the Scot. In "Sandy Moon (Part One)," Preston travels with Alistaire to Syria to find the Seventh Envoy, the Envoy of Fire. A dying slave girl at the site of the first fire informed them of Sahara Aladeen's identity as the Envoy. They found her in Lebanon and were able to subdue her, but at the near cost of Alistaire's life. In "Sandy Moon (Part Two)," Preston attempted to control Sahara, but was unsuccessful. He was with her when her Consumption ended. Together with Sahara and Chiara, they traveled to the Scot at the end of the episode to bring Sahara to the Envoys and to wait for news of the Eighth Envoy. In "Enxame (Part One)," Preston arrived in Rio de Janeiro with Chiara. They found the Eighth Envoy, 14-year-old Sofie Quiroga. As the plague of locusts spread across the South American continent, Preston and Chiara attempted to vary Sofie's Gospel. They shared romance during their experimentations. They were ultimatley unsuccsesful in stopping Sofie's Consumption and after she was put in fatal danger, surviving only because of her protection by the Consumption, Preston and Chiara vowed to stop experimenting. In "Enxame (Part Two)," Sofie's plague ended and Preston learned that Alistaire had found the Ninth Envoy in Russia. In "Umbrage (Part One)," Preston and Chiara flew to Russia to meet Alistaire and the Ninth Envoy, Alexandrina Shevchenko. In Russia, the cities prepared for the oncoming Plague of Darkness. During Preston's meeting with Alexandrina, her mother, Alistaire, and Chiara, he saw four shadows in the room, mostly hovering around Alexandrina. Through Alexandrina's perspective, she too could see them. Alexandrina was eventually Consumed and Preston realized the sun had gone black, signaling the end of the world. During "Umbrage (Part Two)," Alistaire confided in Chiara and Preston his supposed Plan of the Plagues. To Preston's horror, Alistaire dubbed himself the 10th Envoy and was determined that the 10 Envoys had to die first to set the example for death. He then stated that if necessary, he would instigate the final plague himself, without Consumption. Preston was determined to prevent that from happening. On Day Six of the Plague of Darkness, Preston was horrified to find Alexandrina had been stabbed by Alistaire. She healed due to her Consumption. Preston called Liam to warn the Envoys of Alistaire; he then called Prince William to call in the favor offered in "Leprosem Princeps:" the use of the royal jet. In the final scene of the episode, the last burning bush ignited and revealed Preston as the Tenth Envoy. Preston was Consumed in "Hardened Heart (Part One)" after arriving at the Scot with Chiara, Alexandrina, and Prince George. He was hesitant to giving into the Plague, but eventually relented after being coerced by the voices of the other Envoys. He then confronted the Envoys after their attack on Alistaire and took away their plague powers temporarily. Using his Consumed powers, he transported the Guardians of the Envoys someplace safe from the Plague of Death. He then re-Consumed Sahara, Jerre, Kai, and Alexandrina to join him in transpiring the Plague of Death. The five of them, together, killed Alistaire. Character Namesake Preston's name has no relation to his character traits or attributes. Trivia *Preston is the first Storytime character to have his Storytelling Color be orange. *Preston's role as the Tenth Envoy was planned since the beginning and was principal in the planning stage of the season. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:Envoys